Bromantic Kaziver Moments
by CrazyBade
Summary: Kaz and Oliver, god-send brothers since preschool, want nothing more then to be superheroes. Going through the years, they worked at a superhero hospital until they finally became superheroes themselves. The question is, "What happened in between?" (Story Collab with Aliqueen16) [Better Summary inside fic/ NO Slash]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. It's me again. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm buds with Aliqueen16, and we're collaborating a story together! :) It's going to be so much fun! I'm sure you guys all love her! Anyways, our story is going to be a fic of Kaziver one-shots. Here's a little bit of what we're planning together!**

 **Title:** Bromantic Kaziver Moments

 **Summary:** Kaz and Oliver, god-sent brothers since pre-school, have dreamed about nothing more than becoming superheroes. Their rebellious antics have gotten them in trouble multiple times growing up, but one of them; finding a secret superhero hospital, turned out to be the start of the beginning of everything. For years the two have both worked at the secret hospital. Their only job was to save the lives of superheroes around them, until one night they becomes one themselves. The question is, "What happened in between the years of Kaziver?"

Anyways, feel free to send in some fun requests. However, we do have one rule we'd like you to follow.

 **NO SLASH**

If you send in a slash request, we won't be taking any more of your requests so please read this! :)

Our favorite ships are Skoliver and Braz. We will probably be adding them in from time to time. But most of them will just be Kaziver!

We hope you enjoy these beautifully-written up-coming one-shots:)

 **Send in your requests now!**


	2. A-Always- (Aliqueen16)

Aliqueen16 wrote this cute little fic here:) I take no credit whatsoever!

Title: Always

(A/N: in this, Oliver's dad moves to England for his job, but he and Bridget aren't divorced.)

Oliver's pov

Kaz and I had promised each other one thing. The concept that defined our friendship was the word always. We'd always have each other's backs, we'd always be in each other's lives, we'd always be bother-like best friends. The first time we made that promise was back in pre-k, at the tender age of 3.

(Flashback 1 )

Kaz and I have known each other for three days now, and we were beginning to be really great friends. Suddenly Philip came along and said to me

" I have a secret to tell you." He then whispered in my ear "Kaz doesn't want to be your friend. He's just pretending because no one is your friend."

With that he left, and I began crying. Not long after that, Kaz came over to me and instantly noticed the tears, asking

"Ollie, why are you crying?"

After I told him everything, he spoke, almost angrily " I'm gonna do bad, bad things to that kid." He then hugged me and promised " Don't listen to him, ok? I'm gonna be your best friend for the rest of our lives. A lot of people want to be your friend, especially me. You're like my brother, Ollie."

Smiling, I asked " Don't you have like, a million brothers and sisters?" He laughed "A million, billion, trillion. But you're the best of all of them. So, brothers always?" Fist-bumping him and smiling, I replied "Always."  
( end of flashback)

The second time was in fifth grade, and my Mom was starting to dislike Kaz. She wanted me to end the friendship, and Kaz and I both knew it.

(Flashback 2)

He sighed, looking dejectedly at me "So, this is it for Kaziver, huh?"

Completely taken aback, I asked "Huh? Tuna Kazzeroll, what are you talking about?"

He replied sadly "I'm gonna miss ya, Nincompoop of Nicknames. Your mom hates me. I know she told you to end the friendship. I know it's not your fault, just go ahead and do it."

My reply shocked him, but left him happy nonetheless

" I'm not gonna do it. I told her I wasn't. You're not my friend, Kaz, you're my brother." a teasing tone in my voice, I nudged him "And if she wouldn't let me disown Austin when he broke half of my Tecton memorabilia, she's not gonna get away with trying to make me disown you. Her own words defeated her. She made it pretty clear I couldn't disown my brother."

He smiled "Brothers?"

Taking a commemorative fake photo, I promised "Always."  
(End of flashback )

The third time we made the promise was when I ran to his house sobbing in the middle of freshman year.

(Flashback 3)

He instantly engulfed me in a hug, then asked

"What happened?!"

Sniffling, I revealed " My Dad's moving to England for his job. He's the only one going. I'm gonna miss him so much..."

We stayed in silence, with his comforting presence slowly calming me down until I asked "You'll help me be ok, right?"

Smiling, he assured "Always."  
(End of flashback )

-  
A few weeks into sophomore year, Kaz's girlfriend cheated on him.

(Flashback 4)

I instantly went to find him, and we spent the day in my room with me comforting him. After a while, he smiled  
" Thanks for cheering me up, Bud."  
Smiling, I promised  
" Always."

-

The next one was pretty recent, after my Mom turning evil

(Flashback 5)

Skylar, Kaz and I had just immobilized her. It was one of the hardest moments of my life, and Kaz knew that.

He turned to Sky and spoke  
"Get her to Mighty Max."

She was surprised "You two can fly, shouldn't one of you do it? And Oliver has super strength and flight. He can carry her better than you or me..."

Kaz looked like he was about to let her have it, but recomposed and ordered again "Go, Sky." This time, she went.

As soon as she was out of earshot, he turned to me, grabbing me in a bear hug

"That was extremely hard. But you did it. You ok?"

Still shaky, I shrugged, and he whispered "I got you, you'll be ok."

Looking at him, I asked "Always?"

Wiping my tears away, he reaffirmed "Always."

-

Breaking me out of my thoughts, Bree came to the living room, dressed to impress. She gushed  
" This cute guy that works at the Centium City division of Tech Town asked me out on a date! His name is Asher and he's SOOO cute!"

Half-heartedly congratulating her, I hurried off to find Kaz, knowing he has a crush on the bionic brunette.

I found him playing Gargoyles and Gauntlets on his phone in our room and asked  
" You ok?"

Obtaining no reply, I spoke, going over to his bed

"Scoot over."

Complying, he sighed

" You got me?"  
Slinging an arm around his shoulder, I reassured

"Always."


	3. B-Bullying (Aliqueen16)

**Hey guys! Again, this wonderful oneshot is written by Aliqueen16 :) Give her lots of reviews!**

 **Don't Mess With My Brother**

 **Oliver's pov**

Since none of us finished high school, and were all in junior year despite our age gaps, Davenport suggested we enrolled in Centium City High. And by suggested, I mean bribed us with DavenDollars.

It was all good until our first class apart, that's when things kind of went bad. For me, at least.

This one guy in my physics class, Ian Creek, nicknamed Indian, came over to me one day, a mean look on his face

"Hey, new kid! Come with me."

He shoved me into the locker room, where we were alone, and shut the door. I didn't like where this was going...

Unable to expose my flight, hydro or strength powers, against the Superhero Code; I didn't fight back as he beat me up. And as he hurt me physically, he kept calling me things with each punch and kick

"Useless. Weak. Pathetic. Scrawny. Loner. Loser. Stupid."

Suddenly it was over, and I managed to hide it from my team for the first few days. But as the days went by and the insults kept hitting closer and closer to home, I felt myself drifting farther and farther apart from them.

Kaz's pov

Oliver hasn't been acting like himself lately. Going to bed way early, waking up way late, not eating as much, locking himself in the guest room... I wonder what's bothering him? Teen years? I hope not.

Startling me out of my thoughts, Chase, Bree and Skylar joined me out on the terrace. Chase spoke first

" What's up with Oliver? These last three days he's been acting kinda off..."

Scoffing, Skylar retorted

"KINDA off?! I offered him diarrhea and he flat out refused!"

The bionics looked at her confusedly, then nodded

"Oh, right. Candy."

Bree sighed, being the one with the mother complex, since she was the oldest

"What could be bothering him, do you think?"

We sat in silence, then I got up

" I'm gonna go talk to him, see if I can find anything out."

Shaking her head, the Calderian sighed

" It's no use, Kaz. He locked the door from the inside."

Smirking, I replied

" Don't worry, I have a universal key..."

And with that, I made fire appear in my hand and turned to Bree

" Tell Davenport he's gonna need a new guest room door, because I'm probably gonna have to burn this one down."

She nodded, and I went to talk to Oliver.

Oliver's pov

I was curled up under the covers of the guest room I had locked myself in these days, too ashamed to stay in the room with Kaz and Chase.

Everything hurt from getting beat up, and I had been crying from the hateful words spoken to me. It had taken my appetite away, my happiness away...

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't stupid enough to want to die, I just wanted the bullying to stop. I couldn't even face my team, not even Kaz!

Speaking of my best friend, no less than a brother, I heard a knock on my door, and knew it was him before he even spoke

"Oliver, please open the door. Please."

But I just couldn't move. And even if I could, I wasn't all that sure I was ready to. What would happen if they also thought I was all those things that were daily chanted to me in vicious whispers?

Useless. Weak. Pathetic. Scrawny. Loner. Loser. Stupid. Those and many other insults kept me up at night like a everlasting mantra pounding in my head whenever I tried to sleep.

Seeing as he was met with silence, Kaz spoke again

" I didn't want to have to do this, Bud. But you left me no choice..."

And with that, he burned the door down, before I had a chance to hide my tear-stained face; which he saw immediately.

Wasting no time, he held me in his embrace as I cried, cried and cried. After about fifteen minutes, my sobs died down and he spoke, crying a bit himself

"I'm so sorry we didn't do this earlier, we couldn't get to you. What's wrong? What happened?!"

Sighing, I asked tentatively

" Promise me you won't think less of me, think of me as a stupid, pathetic, weak lonely loser?"

Appalled at the request, he nodded, searching my eyes and face for answers.

I started looking at my hands, but he gently took my face in his hands, forcing our eyes to lock gazes.

Sighing, I told him everything. Every detail, every insult, every punch and kick, and he was crying by the time I was finished; and I was too.

I'm pretty sure he was seeing red when I reluctantly let him see my stomach and back, which served as Indian's punching bag.

After treating my wounds, he spoke

" Skylar, Chase and Bree aren't going to school tomorrow. Skylar has a power test with Big D, which he is excusing as a doctor's appointment, which it technically is; and Bree and Chase got permission to visit family, and are spending tomorrow at the Bionic Academy with Adam, Leo and Daniel. But I'm gonna take care of Ian tomorrow. Don't you worry."

My eyes wide, I teased

" NOW I'm worried. What're you gonna do?"

He smirked

" Nothing more than what he deserves for messing with my brother."

After a while, he asked

" Sky, Chase and Bree are really worried, are you ok if they know? You don't have to be the one to tell them if you don't want to."

Sighing, I allowed Kaz to tell them, and they were furious at my aggressor. The three newcomers started comforting me, especially Skylar and Bree, the "mother" of the team.

Kaz broke the silence, turning to us

" I'm gonna need you guys to cover for me when Big D blows up at me."

They looked at him weirdly and Bree asked

" What did you do? Break DavenHead II? "

He shrugged

" Nope. It's for probably attracting the cops to the school when I attack my prey tomorrow."

And Davenport actually HAD to be tamed, considering how bad Kaz beat the guy up. I'm glad I have Kaz as my brother…


End file.
